powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesson 25: Hine-Hine! Shigeki is Mine Alone
is the twenty-fifth episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It concludes the two-part introductory story for Gou Fukami culminating with the usage of his personal battle style, "Shigeki", in a new Ranger form: GekiViolet; as well as his own GekiBeast: GekiWolf. Synopsis Gou decides to not join the Gekiranger due to his path being different from theirs, while Mele is advised by a friend to eliminate him for Rio's sake. Plot After being injured by the "Dorinki"-powered Hihi, the Gekirangers learn from Xia Fu of the Dorinki and were advised not to access the Kageki in their injured state. Retu believes that his brother Gou will assist them as the new Gekiranger, but he refuses, revealing he does not fight for justice and showing his Shigeki as proof before leaving the SCRTC office. At the Rin Jū Hall, Rio is marveled by Hihi's new form as Mere reveals that Maku infused the Rinrinshī with his power, attempting to ask the Kenma to give some to Rio too. This resulted with Maku physically rebuffing her, as well as Rio's disappointment at Mere for suggesting that he takes the easy road. Mere leaves in tears, confronted by Long who tells her that Rio's greatest rival, Gou, would be an issue should he become a Gekiranger unless she kills him first. Gou visits a beach before being hit by the mysterious gold cloud and turns into the werewolf. But Natsume was there and managed to calm Gou down back to human form. Gou evaded Natsume only to run into Mere, telling her he has no intent to be a Gekiranger while defending himself until he has to save Natsume from an attack. Miki soon arrives and after Gou realizes that he has a sense of justice, he gains the GongChanger, an item commissioned by Xia Fu long ago. Using it, Gou becomes Geki Violet to defeat Mere. While this occurs, the Gekiranger battle Hihi in their regular forms. However, once enlarged, Hihi overpowers Geki Tohja and focuses his attacks on the right leg until Geki Violet arrives in Geki Wolf. When Geki Cheetah disappears due to Ran's own injuries, Geki Wolf becomes a replacement limb, forming Geki Tohja Wolf and defeating Hihi with the Geki Waza Great Wolf-Wolf Leg. With the fight over, Xia Fu is glad that Gou found his path and is truly home. With Rio feeling Gou still alive and with greater strength like the others, this incites him to access the Dorinki within himself, just as Long had planned. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 29, *'Pre-Credits': Gong Changer DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Lesson 25: Hine-Hine! Shigeki is Mine Alone, Lesson 26: Mohe-Mohe! Consult Your Worries, Lesson 27: Beran-Beran. Burning Play-by Play, and Lesson 28: Bishi-Bishi Pikeen Osu!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html References See Also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Shou Aikawa